One Big Family
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: It starts when Nami get a freind of her to join them on there adventures, stuff goes wrong, stuff gets better, but atleast family will always be there to help each other out. the most reliable thing to always have with you is family.
1. New Additions And New Adventures

I do not own one piece just this story plot and my OC's

* * *

Riley was 19 she had coppery red mid length hair and amber eyes, fair skin. she wore a black and red striped turtle neck sweater with black combats and black army boots with small roller balls built into the thick sols of the boots. She also wore a pair of neon orange sunglasses and a tan brown floppy rim hat, a gold and ivory scarab beetle broach pinned to it.. She was of elegant builds and height for her age.

Jodie was 16 she had honey gold back length hair and amber eyes like her sister with fair. She wore a baggy yellow t-shirt with blue denim jeans and blue converse. she wore a pink base ball cap. She was of good height for her age and had the build of a dancer.

Rio the 22 year old woman with a 5 year old son. Chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown back length hair. Grey fleece jumper, faded denim jeans, grey t-shirt, old black trainers. A charm necklace and bracelet set made from jade. Of normal height and build

Alex the 5 year old, loves to play games. very smart. Green eyes, brown messy hair, tan skin.. Denim jeans and a black t-shirt with white trainers. Carries his bag of toys every where he goes.

………………………………...

"Cover me." Riley said to Jodie as she grabbed a ball of mud from the shed table and burst out of the door running followed by Jodie as they ran for the house. A group of kids Alex and his friends jumped out frothier hiding places throwing mud at the two older girls. Riley tripped on a stone and fell face first into the mud. Grabbing the pressure hose from beside her she turned onto her back, and let fire on the kids who had ganged up on her sister.

"What the hell have you done to the yard!!!" Rio shouted as she stepped out side. Every one froze as she look down at Riley.

"Your nineteen not four! Get up and go clean this place before Nami and her friends come to get us." Rio said kicking Riley in the side. Before she went back indoors. They had two minutes to clean up the yard that looked like a war zone.

"Alex your friends have to go." Riley said as she hosed the dried mud off the back wall of the house. Alex's friends left via the back gate, Rio would never let them go through the house..

……………………………….

"hi." Rio said letting Nami and her friends in.

"So your still a clean freak then?" Nami said as she headed towards the yard but Rio stopped her. "Don't go out there!" Rio said as she blocked the door off

"why not?" Nami asked pushing past her friend.

"who had a war in your yard?" she asked looking at Rio who walked out into the bomb site with her.

"I told them to tidy up!……. They couldn't have gone far Riley and Jodie look like mud monsters. I swear there bigger kids than the five year old." Rio said as she went back inside with Nami to meet her friends.

………………………………...

"Cool boat." Alex said as he ran over to a large pirate ship with a sheep on the front of it. Riley and Jodie were standing in the stream on the beach washing off the mud. "think Rio knows we ran away from her?." Jodie said washing mud out of her hair.

"of course she does She knows everything , she's scary like that. A big mean scary witch lady." Riley said as Jodie froze.

"she's right behind me isent she?" Riley said as Jodie nodded. In a split second both girls ran to where Alex was.

"are you really that nasty to them?" Robin asked looking at Rio who sighed.

"like I said earlier they haven't really grown up." Rio said as she walked over to the boat.


	2. Hiding and Lost

i own only thestory plot and my oc people.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they set off , no one could find Riley. It had been guessed at that she was hiding from Rio. Jodie said she was good at hiding, and being sneaky or creeping about. Apparently she was good at making people jump as well.

Just no one thought of looking under a bed. Where she lay on her stomach watching the only door into the room.

"Riley you in here?" Ace said as he walked in to the seemingly empty girls cabin. the gold on the scarab beetle brooch glittered as she pulled her self further to the back of the bed. Giving away her hiding place.

"What are you doing under the bed?" Ace asked looking under it at her.

"I was hiding from Rio." she said as he helped pull her out.

"you've been under there for the last 3 hours." he said looking at as she dusted herself off.

Ace was about a foot and a half taller than she was.

But she still managed to shove him over and dart out of the room. The roller balls on her boots making her able to move better so she looked like she was gliding over the floor. And out onto deck. Where she weaved round several people before diapering through a door on the other side.

"She didn't open the door? She went right through it like it wasn't there." Usopp said pointing at where Riley went.

"don't be silly no one can go through doors with out opening them first." Jodie said laughing at him while covering for her older sister. Rio walked over to Jo and looked at her

"she needs to be more care full. We could loose the trust of every one." Rio said looking at her Jodie who nodded.

Alex was sitting beside Nami and Robin on the deck as they both built a large paper dragon kite for him to play with… He didn't bring many toys a couple of stuffed animals a dog and a bird, a small toy boat and rubber ball but nothing else. So this should keep him entertained till they reached the next island and town. They also needed to think about getting a home schooling sort of thing set up for him.

Riley had found her way into the galley kitchen where Sanji was. She was munching on a packet of pink wafer biscuits she had found. Sanji wasn't bothered by this hardy any one actually liked the pink wafer things anyway. Riley was talking about the time when she watched Rio yell at a cloud for blocking the sun stopping her from getting a tan. Sanji wasn't listening to any of it. so she was actually talking to herself but she usually did that any way. She stopped when Rio walked in. the older girl ignored her like she was invisible.

"Sanji could you make a jam sandwich for Alex its his mid after noon snack it stops him from whining till tea time." Rio said as she poured glass of milk. Riley the milk hater pulled a funny face behind her and walked out of the room. leaving Rio and the cook in there, she pulled out a second packet of biscuits and sat on deck beside Nami and Robin. The kite had been finished and Alex was now playing with it.

"I'm so bored……… this boat is to small to skate about on. How long to next town?" Riley said as she picked up Alex's toy dog and bird.

"We reach the next town in a couple of days but we could stop at a jungle island tomorrow. If you want to do some thing interesting." Nami said as she looked over a map.

……………………………….next day………………………..

They had reached the island over night.

Riley had gone off on her own. Jodie had attempted to follow her. But had no such luck her sister was fast.

Rio walked with Nami and Robin as they headed up river to a water fall. Jodie soon joined them.

"Riley is just to quick to keep up with." Jodie said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You know what she's like she'll find us later when she gets bored." Rio said looking at Jodie, who smiled.

"We are so lost." Ace said as he looked over at Zoro who had taken them away from the girls and the four of them were now lost.

"were not lost we just don't know where we are." Luffy said as he put Alex onto his shoulders the five year old had tripped over again.

"That's called being lost." Ace said looking at his kid brother. The group looked out as a group of leaves rattled.

"all the birds have gone quiet?" Alex questioned a she looked into the trees. Some thing glittered as he peered into the shadows.

"we have to watch out for polar bears." the five year old said he looked about.

"why polar bears?" Luffy asked looking up at Alex.

"Riley told me a story about a group of people lost in a jungle that got attacked by a polar bear. She said the story was called Lost." Alex said as they kept walking.

"oh my god what the hell happened here!" Zoro said as they walked into a clearing what looked blood was every where, and Riley's hat was hanging from a tree to one side covered in that blood like stuff.

It looked like something had been dragged deeper into the jungle.

"Something got your aunt." Ace said as they followed the tracks.

They didn't know they were being followed.

A strange clicking noise followed by a louder rasping sound filled the air as they went deeper. It sounded like a velociraptor call. Several trees looked like something had clawed at them. The trail led to the water fall. where the girls were once. The small site was trashed.

"what are we on this island with!?" Zoro said as they looked at the wrecked things.

Nami's staff lay discarded near a second trail. They carried on up it.

A wart hog carcass lay suspended from a tree its skin all but pulled off. They reached a dark area of trees tightly clumped to gather.

"Run don't let it get you?!" Rio screamed as a jet of blue and green fire shot out from the trees. The girls were tied up all except for Riley. Who wasn't any where.

An ear splitting screech hit the air followed by a loud cracking snap as a tree fell near by. A flicker of move meant could be seen in the shadows between the trees what ever it was, was circling them fast. The sound of metal hitting stone could be heard followed by a rasping roar. As a blurred figure jumped out of the shadows from behind them. Alex was the only one who didn't look scared. Its metal plated skin clinked as it moved in a circle around them. The chain membranes of its wings rattled as it moved. Mechanical and calculating. it looked like a velociraptor with wings and moved like a skilled hunter.

The boys attention was focused on the creature as they were grabbed from behind.

"your expressions were so price less." Nami said walking out with her camera.

"this was the most fun I've had for a while." Robin said laughing. With Rio beside her.

The crew they thought had stayed on ship stepped out from the shadows.

" Finally had a purpose, with all that corn syrup." Sanji said as they stood laughing.

A raptors cry stopped them all as the looked at the metal creature.

"if this was all fake than what is that?" Luffy asked putting Alex onto the ground.

"This is Riley." Rio said as she pulled off the metal raptors head.

The rest of the pate armour folded into a metal ruck sack.

"It was worth coming here today. I always wanted to try the armour out…..ever since we found it in the attic a few months ago. ago." Riley said laughing, as Alex gave her back her hat.

It was late when they walked back to the ship with the boar they had caught and there stuff.

They just didn't notice the cluster of glowing eyes watching them as they boarded the ship.

………………………………...

please reveiw


End file.
